Small portable commodes for use by pets in houses, campers or vans are well known in the art. Some types of pet commodes teach the use of a screen platform to support the pet during his bowel and urinary excretions. The screen catches the solid feces. Other devices teach the use of a funnel base for directing urine into a receiving container. The applicant is unaware of any device which effectively combines these two basic design features into an inexpensive and easy to clean assembly.